


The Notebook

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Modern Era, Queen's University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: Anne finds Gilbert's notebook and returns it to him only the result is... unexpected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on something that happened to me.

Anne was bored. Anne was stressed. Anne was hungry. To summarize, Anne was in university.

She had skipped breakfast that morning because she was late for her first class that Monday morning. She was still late, but less late than she would have been. Still, Anne couldn’t really complain. She was a English major, a relatively easy degree at least compared to the hard sciences.

Anne made her way across the Queen’s campus. She knew she should go straight to the library, but absolutely had to eat. Besides, she had her laptop. She could start with her online readings before doing the book ones. 

She entered the dinning hall and grabbed some food. She scanned the dining hall for a place to sit but it was packed. She found an empty seat at a table that already had someone seated at it, so she asked permission before sitting down.

“Go ahead,” the girl said, and Anne thanked her as she sat. The girl had her stuff spread out, so Anne took it as an invitation to do the same. The girl had her backpack on the chair next to her and her notebook beside her as she watched a video on her phone and ate her sushi. Anne opened her laptop and loaded the reading before digging in. Halfway through, the girl finished her sushi and packed up her stuff to leave.

“You forgot your notebook!” Anne called after her as she left.

“It isn’t mine,” the girl called back, not caring who it belonged to.

Anne went back to her food, concerned about the notebook. Who did it belong to? Did they need it? She tried her best to push it out of her mind. She had readings to do! Still, she had so many unanswered questions.

She reached over and inspected the notebook. It was a standard Queen’s University notebook, the half-page one. Anne opened it tentatively. Inside, she couldn’t read what it said. Well, technically she could read it, the handwriting was actually really good, but it used a lot of science terms so she had no idea what it meant. But there wasn’t only words, there were silly little doodles in the margins. She liked them, they were really pretty. Flipping through the pages, she could see it wasn’t only a silly doodle. On one page, there was a picture of a rose that took over half the page. On another, there was a picture of a boat on the sea. On one page close to the start, there was a beautiful girl. She was sketched with love and care. Girlfriend? Anne wondered who the girl was as she looked for a name. She found one at the intro page, the page where you are supposed to put your contact information but most people forget about it.

“Gilbert Blythe,” she whispered, staring at the name in front of her. 

This was his notebook, that much was certain. She had to return it to him. There was a phone number and email. She decided to try the email first, gilbertblythe97@gmail.com.

_Hello?_

_This may sound weird but I think I found your notebook._

She sent the email from her laptop and clicked back to the readings tab. She tried her best to continue from where she left off, but was distracted by the idea of the notebook. She loved the drawings in it. She flicked back to the rose, tracing it with her finger. She noticed on the page opposite it the first line read “Boring student teacher” and was underlined three times. Anne laughed at that. Now she really needed to concentrate. She closed the mysterious notebook and put it in her bag, promising that she would look at it after she’s done her readings. She didn’t really care about it anymore. She was more interested in the mysterious Gilbert Blyth. She decided to go for a walk. There was 45 minutes till her next class so she got a tea to go and took it outside. 

Campus was beautiful this time of year. It was late winter, two weeks till reading week, so everyone was freaking out. Especially the students who had tests this week. Anne didn’t have any tests till next week and all her papers were due in the week after reading week so Anne and the rest of the Humanities and Social Science students had a little break while most of the Science students had around 4 tests this week. She knew because most of her roommates were in the sciences and they were all freaking out. She ended up sipping her tea and waiting for her next class to start by going through the notebook. She actually learned a lot about genetics and medical science stuff by reading his notes, or at least more then she knew before. She deduced that he must be in Health Science, like her roommate Jerry. She would ask him if he knew anyone named Gilbert when she got home. She wanted to take pictures of his drawings, but didn’t want to invade his privacy. 

Walking to class, she imagined what he might look like. She didn’t want to go online and look through Facebook, she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. She got to class and sat down in her usual seat, front row to the right. 

“Hey girl!” Diana said, taking the seat next to Anne.

“Hey,” Anne smiled back, glad to have her best friend next to her.

“What’s that?” Diana pointed to the notebook Anne was treasuring.

“A notebook,” Anne said, avoiding the main question as they both opened up their laptops to brows the internet before class started.

“Yours?” Diana pried more.

“No,” Anne confessed, “I found it in the dinning hall. I’m trying to get it back to him.”

“Ohh!” Diana was intrigued. “Really?”

“I tried to email the guy but he hasn’t gotten back to me yet,” Anne complained as her laptop loaded. “Wait! He did, my phone must have been on silence. I can see it in the browser. Hold on a second.”

“What’s his name?” Diana asked in a tone of voice that made Anne suspicions. She looked over and Diana had opened up Facebook.

“No,” Anne said defiantly. “You are not Facebook stalking him.”

“Just a little,” Diana pleaded.

“No,” Anne was sure about this. “I don’t want to know anything about him before I meet him. It will ruin the surprise.” Anne turned her attention back to her screen.

_Oh my god, thank you so much. I thought for sure I had lost it forever. Where did you find it?_

Anne started to type a response when she heard Diana exclaim from behind her.

“A-ha!” Diana shouted in Anne’s ear causing her to jump. “Gilbert Blythe! Nice name.”

Anne wondered how it was possible for her to know that, but looked at her own screen and realized Google automatically put Gilbert’s name in the header of the email. “You snoop!” Anne called, playfully hitting her best friend’s arm. “Ever heard of a thing called privacy?”

“No such thing as privacy in the digital age,” Diana responded, typing furiously.

“Fine,” Anne conceded, “but turn your screen so I can’t see anything you find.”

Diana agreed as Anne sent her email.

_It was in the dinning hall. I have it with me now for safekeeping._

Email sent, she turned back to Diana. She couldn’t see Diana’s screen but she could see Diana’s face. She heard Diana do one of those whistles that construction workers do to hot chicks that pass by and saw Diana bite her lip at what she was seeing. Clearly, Gilbert was hot. On the other hand, Diana could be doing that to mess with Anne’s head. Anne didn’t have time to worry on that because class started. Anne started to take notes, but the boy emailed her back.

_When can I get it back? I need it ASAP._

Anne quickly wrote back.

_I’m in class right now. It’s in Watson Hall. Meet you in the lobby in 50 minutes after my class is done._

She went back to her notes and the class and in a minute she got a response.

_K_

At least he was blunt.

Anne went back to learning about Jacobean Shakespeare and how it contrasted Elizabethan Shakespeare from the previous semester. She took her notes carefully, but periodically checked her email to make sure she didn’t miss a email. When it was done, Diana had to rush off to another class in 10 minutes but she was seriously considering missing it to meet the notebook guy.

“Go to class,” Anne commanded.

“Fine, Mom,” Diana said sarcastically, leaving. “Have fun on your date!”

“IT’S NOT A DATE!” Anne yelled after her friend, who was already out of earshot. Anne took out her phone, made sure it wasn’t on silent anymore, and emailed the guy again.

_Class is out. I will be waiting at the entrance to Watson Hall._

Anne put it in her phone in her pocket and packed her backpack and went out. She stood outside in the late afternoon light. If was kinda cold, but Anne had gloves. She looked out at a sea of strangers and strange faces, unable to recognize any of them or know which one was the mysterious notebook guy. She took the notebook out of her backpack and held it up. Maybe the guy would recognize it. No one came forward, or even really look at her. 

“Gilbert Blyth?” she called out, hesitantly. No one responded. “Gilbert Blyth!” she said with a bit more confidence. Some people shot her weird looks, but no one stepped forward to claim the notebook. She now regretted not looking up his picture. 

She had always believed in fate. Her foster mother tried to teach her to believe in faith but Anne was still agnostic despite Marilla's best efforts. She didn't believe in a god but did believe in destiny and believed very strongly that the notebook in her hand would lead her to someone who would come to play a big role in her life. She was excited to meet him, but it was a sort of reserved excitement that made her hands shake in anticipation.

She waited patiently, pacing back and forth. She held up the notebook, making sure it was visible. She felt like Vanna White. She also occasionally called out his name, but didn’t do it much because she got strange looks. She made sure there was an entirely new batch of people every time she did it so she didn’t have to do it more than she had to. 

“Gilbert!” she called out again. “Gilbert Blyth!”

She expected only silence and weird looks but from behind a voice said “Anne!” 

Anne turned around, and saw a boy approach her. Well, boy wasn’t really the right word. He was a man, a few years older than her with a hipster intellectual vibe. He had beautiful messy brown hair. He had deep bags under his hazel eyes and looked like he hadn’t slept in days and was surviving only on coffee. Still, he was incredibly handsome. The whistle Diana made was genuine, and Anne was considering making one herself. She had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself, but couldn’t do anything to hide the smile she was wearing.

“You must be notebook guy,” she greeted him.

“That’s me. Do you have it?” He was very to the point, just like with his email.

“Right here,” she handed it over to him.

He took it and quickly flipped through it. “Thank you so much,” he told her, still looking through the notebook. “I have a huge test tomorrow. Now I actually have a hope to pass.”

“Glad to be of service,” she said, trying to catch the eye of the hottie in front of her but he was focused on other matters.

“Thank you,” he said again, waving as he walked away.

“Wait!” she didn’t want him to leave just yet. “My friend an I have been theorizing like crazy who you could be. Could I take a picture of us?”

“Sure,” Gilbert said, coming back and standing next to her as she opened her phoned to the camera app. 

She took the picture and he left, leaving her with an odd feeling in her stomach. It wasn’t butterflies, she was not excited, it was a gut feeling that something important just happened. She loved the idea of fate, and read about it often in her romance novels, but had never experienced a event in her own life that she would call fate. This, however, was fate. She was sure of it. And she couldn’t help feel like she missed out on it somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tries to Facebook stalk to no avail.

Anne walked over to the Library Cafe. She ordered a tea and took a seat. Half an hour had passed since class ended. She waited a long time for Gilbert to come, though when he did he was very short with her. Why was that? I mean, it was a really nice thing she had done for him, did he even say thank you? She couldn’t remember. She tried to push him out of her mind and concentrate on her studies as she opened her laptop back to the readings. 

Still, as much as she stared blankly at the screen in front of her, she couldn’t absorb the reading. So she closed it and opened Facebook. She typed in the name Gilbert Blythe and his profile was the first that showed up. 100 friends, somewhat impressive and defiantly more than her pathetic 33. She clicked it.

There wasn’t much information available to her because they were still strangers according to Facebook, but there was some. In the About section she was informed he was studying Medical Sciences. He wanted to be a doctor. Anne smiled. He would make a cute doctor. She bit her lip then scolded herself for being such a typical teenage girl. Technically, she was 19 so she was barely still a teenager. She was a women, she should be more dignified than giggling at cute boys. 

Under Contact and Basic Info she wanted to find a birthday but it wasn’t available. Instead, she looked at Family and Relationships and was joyed to find him Single. She then chided herself again for being so young and silly. She started to look through his long list of friends.

“Whatcha doing?” Diana asked, coming over and setting down her backpack.

“How was your class?” Anne asked, avoiding the question. 

“Way more boring than your meeting with the sexy Mr. Notebook,” Diana replied. “I want to hear the whole thing.”

“Get your drink first,” Anne instructed. Diana pouted and got up to join the line. “Wait! Get me a muffin while your up there!” Anne called after her friend.

“Got it,” Diana called back. She didn’t need to ask what kind, the two girls knew each other so well. When Diana got back, she sipped her coffee and looked intently at Anne. “Tell. Me. Everything.” Diana commanded.

“First off, he was twenty minutes late,” she said, closing her laptop. 

“But… When he got there?” Diana poked her playfully. “How hot was he?”

“He was… very hot,” Anne responded as Diana clapped with glee. “The profile picture was accurate.”

“Oh my god,” Diana exclaimed, “this is too good. You found a male model’s notebook. The two of you are totally having a meet cute right now. Wait, how did you know what his profile picture looked like?”

“I may have looked him up on Facebook waiting for your class to finish,” Anne admitted.

Diana through her head back and laughed. “What did you find?” 

“Not as much as you, probably,” Anne responded. “I’m not as good at Facebook stalking as you.”

“What can I say, it’s an art.” Diana got out her laptop and opened it as well. She started typing away, no doubt finding out all she can about the boy she was convinced was Anne’s soulmate. Anne didn’t have the heart to tell her how curt he was with her.

“I looked and he’s studying Health Science,” Anne said.

“I notice that,” Diana said. “Your young male model is also a doctor.”

“Doctor in training,” Anne corrected her. “And he’s not mine.”

“He will be soon enough,” Diana assured her. “He will be under your spell just like Roy is.”

Anne laughed at that. Roy was a classmate of theirs. He meet Anne in first year. He was only going to take a minor in English and major in Classics like Diana was but switched his major basically because of Anne. He was clearly infatuated with her and some of their close friends had a small betting pool on when he would ask her out. She wasn’t leading him on and sort of wished that he would just ask her already so she could say either yes or no and get this thing over with. 

“I have no spell on Roy, much less any man,” Anne claimed. “Unlike yourself. Tell me, how is Fred again? Still in love, I suppose.”

“Naturally,” Diana said with a flip of her hair. Fred was the Anthropology student Diana was dating. He was two years older than them, in fourth year and graduating. Diana and Fred were especially affectionate this year because they were not sure if they would be together next year causing no end of annoyance to their single friends. Anne was fine with it, mostly just teased Diana about it, but Ruby was more deeply affected. She had adopted a sort of motto since Valentines Day: “I’m way to hot to be this single.” Still, Anne loved the idea of Diana with Fred. They had been together for over a year and loved each other deeply. Anne wanted a love like their’s. She didn’t want some hot almost-doctor. She also didn’t want a lovesick puppy to follow her around. She wanted something real. Apparently it wasn’t Gilbert or Roy and at this point she was thinking she wasn’t going to find it. Either way, she was fine being single forever.

She sighed as she returned Gilbert’s Facebook page. “I’m thinking of messaging him,” she told her friend.

“Gilbert?” Diana asked.

“Yeah,” Anne confirmed.

“Do it,” Diana dared. “While you’ve been contemplating that, I’ve been talking with anyone I know in the Medical Sciences department, asking them about Gilbert and what he’s like in class.”

“And?” Anne was curious.

“Well, the general consensus is that he’s a strong, hard worker,” Diana said. “He’s the top of the class or close to it. He’s single, but had a girlfriend from a while back that flamed out kinda sadly. One Josie Pye.”

Anne looked up the name in his friend list. She wasn’t there, so instead she looked at the search bar. She was meet with a face she knew well. It was the girl from the notebook, the one Gilbert had lovingly sketched. “When did they breakup?” Anne asked.

“Early last year,” she informed her friend.

The notebook was from this semester, so he was still thinking about her. She pondered that as Diana continued with her analysis.

“Gilbert isn’t involved in many clubs, outside of the academic ones. The only time they heard him express interest in anything outside of class was once when two kids were discussing all the problems with Wonder Women and he stood up and yelled at them ‘Wonder Women is a good damn treasure that gives basic representation to half the population. It’s not derivative, it’s never before seen so shut the hell up.’ His classmates teased him for it but it got the two stupid boys to shut up so he says it’s all worth it.” Anne laughed at the anecdote. “How did he seem to you?” Diana asked her friend.

“Well, he was kinda curt with me,” Anne confessed. 

“That’s because, according to sources, this is the worst week ever. All the tests are happening right now. No wonder he needed his notebook back. He needs it now more than ever.”

Anne thought about all of this, her eyes still fixed resentfully on Josie’s smiling face. Josie looked like a supermodel. Perfect for Gilbert, Anne thought before clicking back to her own profile. She was treated to her horrible red hair and freckles. She absolutely hated the red hair, but her foster dad Matthew often said it was the most beautiful thing about her so after he died she promised she would never dye it. To remember him. Still, she wished Gilbert could see something other than that. She scrolled through her profile, depressed at how little friends she had and how ugly she looked. She focused on here profile picture. It was from Diana’s 19th birthday. Anne had a quite dinner when she turned 19 but Diana had a huge party and invited everyone from her dorm and in their class. The picture was of Anne before the night got really wild. She was laughing, looking over her shoulder and running. Diana was chasing her around the coffee table when Jane snapped the picture. Anne had no idea her photo was being taken and was way more relaxed then she was with posed pictures. Also, the photo had a weird aesthetic thing about it where everything blurry except for her. It was a nice photo but Anne couldn’t help think it would be a nicer photo if someone else were the focus. 

She went back to Gilbert’s profile and click on the Message button.

“I’m messaging him,” she announced. “What should I say?”

“Say Hello,” Diana said.

“Hello?” Anne wasn’t sure. “That’s it?”

“You could say something a bit more original,” Diana suggested. Anne thought for a moment and smiled at a joke in her head. Foolishly, she sent it without consulting Diana firsts. Diana heard the beep of message sent and jerked her head up. “What did you sent him?”

“‘ _Hey notebook guy. It’s notebook girl.’_ ” Anne responded. 

Diana’s face fell. “Anne, that’s horrible.”

“What! No it isn’t. It’s fun, quirky, original… Yeah it’s horrible what do I do?” Anne was panicking.

“Quickly send something after it so it’s not that bad,” Diana told her.

“How about ‘ _I’m really glad you got your notebook back._ ’”

“Good, send that.” Diana told her. Anne did and they both sighed in relief. “You should also send him a friend request now. You already contacted him, might as well make it official.”

She did, and they went back to their research, but eventually they decided that they should do their readings instead. She didn’t get a message back from him that day, and when she awoke the following morning to a short ‘ _Yeah, thank you so much again._ ’ and a confirmed friend request. She rolled her eyes, he was a man of few word, she was a women of long internal monologues. Any concept of fate went out the window when she saw how incompatible they were. She decided not to message him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but I will add to it and start Gilbert's plan to redeem himself. More chapters coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week by Gilbert's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To preface, I hate this chapter but I had to write it because I'm so in love with the next one and am looking forward to writing it.

Gilbert was tired and stressed. He hadn’t slept last night he was too busy studying and had drunk his weight in coffee just to stay awake and alert. He didn’t remember the last time he ate so he should probably do that. As he approached the dinning hall he grabbed a sandwich and ate it as he went through his notebook again. Then he left to go to class. When he got to class, he realised he didn’t have his notebook. He must have left it somewhere but he didn’t have time to think about it because class was starting. Instead, he took notes on his laptop. He didn’t like it and much preferred writing his notes by hand but it was fine for one class. When he was done with class, he had his study group immediately afterwards so no time to go back looking for it. Still, he had to find it as soon as possible. Once he got to the library where his study group meets every Monday, he told them what happened and asked if they could start by studying the readings which Gilbert still had in his backpack and not the lecture notes. Halfway through, he opened his laptop to check an online reading and found a new email in his inbox. Someone had found his notebook!

He hastily emailed this person back, asking them where he lost it. He remembered sitting down and reading it at one time but couldn’t remember if it was. After he sent the email he realized he should have asked when they could meet. He would ask where she found it. The email header said that her name was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. He wanted to google her but had to get back to studying with his group. They were trying to memorize all the bones in the arms right now. Later, she emailed him back. Luckily, he had his laptop open and could respond immediately to ask when he could get it back. She also got back to him really quickly. She was in class, unfortunately, so she wouldn’t be able to give it back till an hour later.

“What is so interesting?” Charlie asked. He had been taking his turn answering a question in the book and noticed that Gilbert wasn’t paying attention.

“Apparently my notebook will be returned in an hour,” Gilbert informed the group as he replied to the girl quickly.

“Good,” Charlie said, “now can we get back to studying? This is Hell Week.”

Gilbert went over the list of all the midterms he had this week. One tonight, at 7. Another two the following day, Tuesday would be really hard. Then on on Wednesday and another on Thursday. Luckily he didn’t have any on Friday but until then he didn’t know what he was going to do. He had to study, but he also had to sleep and eat at appropriate times. 

He needed a someone who could take care of him and make sure he ate at the appropriate times and actually slept once in a while. What do they call that? A friend? Yeah, he needed one of those. All of friends he had were class friends. He studied with them and shared his notes but didn’t really see them outside of an academic setting. He was never really invited anywhere and wasn’t a part of any clubs or stuff. But there was a reason for that. He couldn’t focus on friends right now, he had to get the best grades he could and focus on becoming a doctor. It was hard, the caffeine wasn’t really a proper substitute for sleep and was making his brain weird. He made a mental note to get some sleep as soon as he could. That would probably be Thursday night. 

He tried to remember that he had to leave in an hour as they continued studying so he could be waiting for her when she left the class. Unfortunately, he got lost in teaching everyone his mnemonic device for all the leg bones and forgot to go ahead of time until he heard his computer beep. It was another email from the girl. 

“Shit,” he said and ran out of the room. He was all the way outside the building when he realized his mistake. He ran back to the study room to find everyone gathered around his laptop which he had stupidly forgotten to close before leaving. He ran back and got his jacket and went to leave again. 

“Wait!” Charlie yelled. “Where are you going!”

“Oh, the girl who has my notebook just got out of class,” he explained before leaving again.

He ran out of the library. He thought he knew the way to Watson Hall. He didn’t and had to double back and ask someone. He stopped running and decided to briskly walk instead. Eventually, he rounded the corner and heard someone calling his name. It was a redheaded girl with two straight braids. “Anne!” he concluded, running toward her. She smiled as he approached her.

“You must be notebook guy,” she smiled up at him. She had a nice smile, Gilbert concluded, but he couldn’t focus on that, he reminded himself.

“That’s me,” he greeted her. “Do you have it?” he wanted to get to point, he was missing his study group.

“Right here,” she handed it over to her. 

He quickly checked that it was his name on the front page, then flipped through it to double check that it’s his. It was. He closed the book quickly. “Thank you so much,” he told Anne. “I have a huge test tomorrow. Now I actually have a hope to pass.”

“Glad to be of service,” Anne responded with another smile that made Gilbert feel to many butterflies this close to the test.

“Thank you,” he quickly said again, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He had to get back to studying. Like now. He turned and left, giving her a small wave as he left.

“Wait,” she yelled after him. “My friend and I have been theorizing like crazy who you could be. Could I take a picture of us?”

“Sure,” he said. He didn’t think he could say no to her. He had to get away, he thought as he waited for her to open the camera app. His every brain cell screamed to get out of there, but instead his feet marched forward and his lips smiled. Once the photo was taken, he ran out of there. 

“Well, how was it?” Charlie asked as Gilbert returned. 

“I got it,” Gilbert held the notebook up to show everyone.

“But what was she like?” another member asked.

“What do you mean?” Gilbert was confused.

“Well, we talked about it when you weren’t here. We didn’t want you to miss anything and realized how unlikely it is to find a person like this. It’s like fate, an act of God,” Charlie said.

“I doubt it,” Gilbert scoffed. “I don’t believe in God.”

“Whatever, let’s just get back to studying,” another student said as they all opened up the readings again. They have a few more to get through before they can move onto the lecture notes. 

-

He stayed up late that night, cramming. He didn’t go to sleep till the 3 in the morning, and had to wake up at 8 the next morning for a hellish 8:30 2-hour midterm. He knew he had to calculations on the exam but didn’t want to have to calculate how many hours that was. To be honest, he wasn’t even going to go to sleep but then remembered he had a whole week ahead of him and needed to pace himself. Still, 5 hours wasn’t pacing. Damn, he calculated it! 

Before going to bed, he checked his phone to make sure notifications were turned on and noticed someone Facebook messaged him. It was Anne, the girl with the notebook. She had also sent him a friend request. He accepted the Facebook request first. She had a lovely profile picture. The blurry reddish lights helped highlight her beautiful red hair. He smiled, and checked the message.

 _Hey notebook guy. It’s notebook girl._ He smiled it. It was fun, quirky, and original. _I’m really glad you got your notebook back._

He wanted nothing more than to text her back but looked at the time and knew he should go to bed. He also knew that she probably wasn’t awake. He closed his phone and turned off his light, trying to go to sleep. Still, he couldn’t help thinking about that cute redheaded girl whenever he closed his eyes. What if she wakes up and sees that he read the message and didn’t respond. He opened up his phone again, was briefly blinded by the light, and texted her back. After he sent the text and went back to sleep. 

-

The next day, Gilbert got to his midterm on time. He checked his phone while waiting for the midterm to start. Ann hadn’t read his message yet. Good, she shouldn’t be up this early. Still, he wanted to talk with her so much. However, he had to turn off his phone before entering the exam. He was nervous leaving it, but cautiously optimistic. There were no questions he had no idea how to answer and thanks to Anne finding his notebook and giving it back he had a actual chance of not failing. When he got out, she had seen the text but didn’t respond. 

Whatever, you have to concentrate, you have another exam this afternoon at 3:30. He couldn’t get into it now. He grabbed a coffee and went to the library. Usually, his study group only meets on Monday and Thursday, but this week they were meeting everyday. They studied for the midterm that afternoon, quizzing each other. They also did this thing where they each took a week from the semester and taught everyone about it. The philosophy was if you could teach it, you knew it. He didn’t think about Anne till they took a washroom break that also acted as an opportunity to get some more coffee and snacks. They learned if they pooled their money they could get a big bag of chips from shoppers instead of a bunch of small bags from the vending machine. They also got a big thing thing of soda instead of a can for everyone. It was Gilbert’s turn to go get the stuff, and he asked for help carrying since they were getting twice as much as normal. Charlie offered, and they walked together. Charlie was probably his closest friend. They both had aspirations to be doctors, and were in most the same classes. Still, they never really talked outside of class or class material. On the walk over, though, Charlie asked him about Anne.

“What was she like?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t really know,” Gilbert responded truthful. “We didn’t really talk.”

“Are you going to?” Charlie asked.

“Right now I have to concentrate on school,” Gilbert reminded him.

“I know, but when this week is done what are you going to do with her?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Gilbert had never spoken with him this much.

Charlie shrugged. “I guess, I don’t know that much about you. Other than that brief outburst on Wonder Woman last year, no one in the program knows what you do outside of school. There’s an ongoing joke that you’re actually just a robot with no social life.”

“That’s actually pretty accurate,” Gilbert joked. “What do you do?”  
“I help out at the university radio station,” Charlie informed him.

“Really?” Gilbert was surprised.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a dying thing, the radio, but I love music and love working there.” Charlie went on to explain what he does at the radio station. Gilbert liked hearing him talk like this. He was always more of a watcher or listener than someone who actively participated. He loved hearing what others had to say more than saying stuff himself. He was kind of uncomfortable sharing stuff, and that’s why he never really made friends easily. Charlie talked about how college radio was the purest form of radio, it’s not financed by anyone, there’s no pressure to only play popular songs, it’s just “if you like that song, you’ll like this next song” and it’s the best thing the world, according to Charlie. Charlie also played the guitar and thought he might want to be a musician when he was younger, but decided on Health Science instead.

They got the snacks and returned to the study group. They were greeted by everyone clapping and rejoicing. Charlie did a little fake bow but Gilbert just put the stuff on the table. That afternoon, they studied really hard. Mostly for the test that afternoon but also for the following tests. At 3:10 they all packed up their stuff and went down together. Gilbert checked his phone for any Anne messages before turning it off and going in. Nothing. Gilbert’s heart kind of fell, but he didn’t know what to expect otherwise.

-

When he left the exam, Charlie informed him they were going to study together more. Gilbert turned them down, choosing instead to study alone. He made his way home, walking slowly. That exam went well, he thought, or at least better than he expected it to go considering it was the two test Tuesday. He had another tomorrow at 5:30 and one on Thursday at 7:00, so he had 24 hour between them now, instead of just 5 or 6. He was done with the worst parts, but still wasn’t out of the woods yet. He went home and supposed he should have some sort of dinner considering he didn’t have a proper breakfast or lunch. He made some Ramen noodles and opened his laptop to study, but instead found himself opening up Anne’s profile. He hadn’t taken a good long look at it but now he had a opportunity while his noodles cooked. 

First, he looked through the posts. Anne was tagged by a few people consistently, mostly Diana Barry and Ruby Gills. They were tagged together in a lot of pictures, always smiling and laughing together. Gilbert wondered if they were dating. Wait, was Anne even straight? He went to the About section. Under Contact and Basic Information, it said she was interested in Men and Women. So Anne was bisexual, but he checked under Family and Relationship and she was single. She didn’t have any family members listed, which Gilbert found suspicious. Then again, he didn’t have anyone listed either. He wanted to know the story there, but it was probably something mundane like her parents didn’t have Facebook, not a big story like his. He decided to scroll through her pictures, instead. She was cute, he decided. There were a lot of pictures of her from various events, posing with her friends. Gilbert could see the common players that must be her inner circle. There was a girl with black hair that was Diana Berry, according to the tags. Ruby Gills was a short girl with long blond hair who also posed with Anne often. There was also a guy, who sometimes posed with them. It said his name was Roy Gardner, apparently. He squinted at Roy suspiciously, but decided that it was useless speculating at this point. Besides, she said “Single” so if he was interested she wasn’t. Then again, she could have just forgotten to change it. No. He had to stop this.

He opened his notebook and flipped through it, going over his notes. His eyes fell to the drawing he made of Josie. He didn’t know why he made it. He and Josie dated a while back, but it didn’t really end well. It didn’t end badly, either. It just kind of ended. He didn’t still love her or hate her, he was mostly just apathetic. He and Josie went to the same high school. There wasn’t many people so they ended up dating each other. They also ended up going to the same University together, not because they chose it for one another but because it just ended up that way. When they got here, they still dated for a while, but Josie was in business and he was in health science so they couldn’t spend that much time together and that there were other people so they didn’t have to date each other if they didn’t want to. They broke up and Josie started dating a different classmate two days later. They were still friends and talked every once in a while. Gilbert drew her face because he was bored and her face was the one he was most familiar with. Looking at it, he wondered if Anne saw it. What did she think of it? He was suddenly horrified that she thought he was in a relationship. He checked to make sure his Facebook said Single. It did. But what if she didn’t see it? What if she wasn’t checking his Facebook the way he was checking hers. He decided to make a Facebook post openly announcing his singleness.

_Happy to be single, but just wish I had someone to share my life with._

He contemplated posting it, but decided not to. He had to study, he reminded himself, and closed his laptop decidedly.

-

The next day, he studied with his study group all day. They all walked over to the test together and took it together. When they got out, Gilbert checked his phone again. Nothing from Anne. They all went back to the library to study for the next day’s midterm together, but Gilbert stared at his phone. Anne was so beautiful.

“Earth to Gilbert!” Charlie said.

“Sorry,” Gilbert said, putting down his phone, “I got distracted.”

“You’ve been very distracted lately,” Charlie noticed.

“It’s nothing, really,” Gilbert assured them. “I’m focusing,” he promised them.

“The next test will be the hardest,” Charlie reminded them. “We all have to bring our A-game.”

They ended up almost pulling an all nighter. They all went to sleep at 3 in the morning, not bothering to even go home and just collapsing on their books right there. They all got up at 7 when Charlie’s alarm went off.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Charlie said, hastily shutting the alarm off.

“No, we should get up,” Gilbert said. “Back to studying.” Everyone groaned. “Tell you what, I’ll get the coffee.” Gilbert left. He went to the coffee cart and looked at his phone while the coffee was being prepared. He stared at Anne’s profile picture. He loved it, loved how artistic and blurry it was but more so he loved the object of the photo. She was smiling, completely oblivious to the camera, in a way that she wouldn’t have been able to if she knew a camera was pointing at her. It was a lot more genuine than any of the other photos Gilbert looked at.

“Coffee for Grubber,” the barista said.

“That’s me,” Gilbert said, pocketing his phone and taking al the coffee. They had to give him two trays to carry it all which he had to stack one on top of the other. He wished he had asked Charlie to help him again. When he got back, they were all asleep again. “C’mon guys, wake up!” He distributed the coffee. “This is the home stretch, we can do this!”

They all got up and drank their coffee. They started to study, but all agreed that they were to hungry to do this. They packed up their stuff and all went to get some grub. They headed to the cafeteria and as they ordered food, Gilbert glanced around nervously. This was where he lost his notebook the last time, so this must have been where Anne found it. Could she still be here? He kept his eyes peeled as the study group took seats with their food. This caught the eye of Charlie.

“What are you doing, man?” Charlie asked. “You keep glancing around, why?”

“It’s nothing,” Gilbert assured him before quickly changing subjects. “How’s the radio station?”

Charlie started to talk about how next week he’s going to have a opportunity to man the booth so he can play whatever he wants. He was already thinking about what he wanted to put on the air. Gilbert was happy for him.

“But what about you?” Charlie asked. “You aren’t a robot, so what do you do for fun? You didn’t answer yesterday”

Gilbert smiled at the joke. “I like superhero movies,” he informed his new friend. “Marvel mostly, nothing from the DCEU even comes close to good except Wonder Women which was great. The best superhero movie of all time was probably The Dark Knight, but that’s just my opinion.” He knew that best superhero was kind of a touchy subject for a certain sub-sect of nerd and he didn’t know what kind of nerd Charlie was. Mostly, Charlie just looked like not a nerd at all and like he had no idea what Gilbert was talking about. “What’s your favourite movie?” Gilbert asked.

“Oh, I don’t watch movies much,” Carlie responded as Gilbert tried to mask his astonishment and vague distrust at hearing this. How do you trust someone who doesn’t watch movies? What are they hiding? “Yeah, I’m much more of a music guy,” Charlie continued. “I can list off song lyrics like you can list off movie quotes.”

“Do you like 80s music?” Gilbert asked. “Because Guardians of the Galaxy has a amazing soundtrack and really explicitly works the songs and music into the storytelling. We could watch it together sometime.” Gilbert extended the offer before he realized what he was doing. Still, he didn’t want to take it back.

“I’d really like to,” Charlie said. “Maybe after exams sometime.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert nodded along. Neither of them were going to follow through, they both knew it, but the idea of making the plan was enough socialization for the day. They finished their meals and went back to studying. There was a lot to know, but Gilbert was confident. He had his notebook, what could go wrong.

The midterm was for two and a half hours at 7at night. Gilbert stumbled out of it exhausted but free. He was done! He boarded the bus to go home and collapsed in the seat, barely keeping his eyes open. He couldn’t sleep yet. He had a bed waiting for him.

He got home and collapsed on the bed. He missed it last night, but he was sure if he had slept he would have failed. He still wasn’t sure if he passed, but at least he gave it his best shot. He got into his pyjamas and went to go to sleep, but something was praying on his mind. He opened his phone, and looked at Anne’s profile. He really wants to talk to her, and now that he had a chance since he was done his exams.

_Hey Anne, are you awake?_

He sent it and kinda hoped she didn’t respond. He wanted her to be asleep. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Anne’s beautiful hair. His phone beeped and he rushed to check on it. It was Anne!

_Yeah, I’m up._

Gilbert punched the air excitedly before texting back.

_I just wanted to thank you again for the notebook. Seriously, I wouldn’t have passed without them._

He started intensely at his phone as the three dots appeared. He watched them and watched as they were replaced by Anne’s message.

_It’s really no big deal._

Gilbert wanted to say more, he didn’t want the conversation to end yet.

_I’m sorry I was a bit short with you the other day. I has 5 midterms in 4 days so I was a bit distracted. I really want to make it up to you. Can I take you out for a cup of coffee later?_

He sent it and anxiously awaited a response.

_It’s fine. Don’t mention it._

Gilbert’s face fell at the sight of that. He really wanted to take Anne out. She deserved it, being so nice to him. 

_Are you sure? I feel kinda bad about how I treated you._

_You really don’t need to do this. I’m fine._

_OK._

Gilbert wanted to say more, ask her about her life but before he could she texted him.

_Good night!_

Gilbert’s face fell, but he texted her back anyway.

_Good night._

He closed his phone and put it on his nightstand. He closed his eyes, knowing he should go to sleep. 9:30 class tomorrow, he reminded himself, but he couldn’t think of anything other than Anne and how she didn’t want him. Maybe he should just give up on her. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her.

-

The next day in class, he was bored. It was boring. The teacher spoke in the driest voice and didn’t include anything not in the textbook. Gilbert found himself doodling. He drew a cute little mouse, but as he turned the page over he wanted to draw something bigger. He started sketching Anne, recreating the profile picture he had been staring at for the past week. She looked lovely in it. He used his finger to blur the lights behind her. He was so focused on the drawing, he didn’t realize class was over.

“Hey, man, you OK?” Charlie asked, walking over to where Gilbert was hunched over his notebook, perfecting Anne’s hair. 

Gilbert looked up, realizing everyone was leaving. “Where’s everyone going?”

“Class is over,” Charlie said. “What’s this?” Charlie snatched the notebook away from him. “More like who’s this?”

“That’s the girl who found my notebook,” Gilbert informed him, taking back his property.

“You’re obsessed,” Charlie informed him. “Are you going to ask her out?”

“Already did,” Gilbert said as Charlie perked up. “She shoot me down.”

“Aww, sorry man,” Charlie said. “Best of luck next time.” Charlie patted him on the back. “What are you going to do now?”

“Study in the library,” Gilbert informed him.

“We just had a test!” Charlie exclaimed.

“And we will have another soon enough,” Gilbert reminded him.

“Whatever, I’m going down to the radio station,” Charlie left, leaving Gilbert to contemplate his future.

He wasn’t done with Anne, but he didn’t know what to do about her. He got to the library but instead of studying textbook he made a plan. A plan for Anne. He wasn’t going to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Gilbert's plan? You'll see in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tries his best to make it up to Anne.

It was Monday, the first Monday since Anne found the notebook. She went back to class like normal and there were no mysterious notebooks at her lunch spot. She sighed. This time last week she was sure she had found her soulmate. Turns out that didn’t pan out. He had texted her last Thursday but Anne could tell that that was only out of obligation, not genuine interest.

After lunch, she did her readings like normal and went to class. Diana was already waiting for her.

“Did he say anything else?” Diana said desperately.

“Who?” Anne fiend ignorance about whom Diana was talking about.

“Notebook Guy,” Diana said. “Gilbert.”

“No, he has not text since Thursday,” Anne informed her friend. On Friday, she informed her friend about the events of Thursday night.

“He will,” Diana assured him. “He’s your soulmate, after all.”

“He’s not and he won’t,” Anne said, but secretly wished to Diana was right and that he would text back. “Now hush, class is starting.”

They learned more about Othello and class ended with a reminder that papers were due after reading week. Anne and Diana walked out of class arm in arm, expecting to do their normal thing of walking to Diana’s class together and Anne going and grabbing a seat for both of them in the nearby cafe. Instead they were a few feet outside of class when they were greeted with a voice yelling “Anne!”

They turned around to find a man racing over to them. “Gilbert?” Anne asked.

“Anne,” Gilbert said breathlessly when he arrived in front of her.

“Gilbert,” Anne responded, as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

“You must be Gilbert,” Diana said, bringing them both back to reality. “I’m Diana,” she held out her hand and Gilbert shook it.

“It’s a pleasure,” Gilbert said.

“Um, this may be an odd question, but why are you here?” Diana asked.

“Well, I wanted to see Anne again,” he said.

Diana’s eyebrows shoot up. “Ohh!” she said, interested. She shoot a knowing look at Anne, but Anne didn’t want to know what Diana was thinking Gilbert was thinking.

“Diana, don’t you have class right now?” Anne asked. She didn’t think Diana should listen to whatever Gilbert was going to say, or that she could without squealing in delight and fangirling over Gilbert and Anne together.

“I do,” Diana confessed. “I should be going. But I expect details.” That last part she said to Anne, pulling her close and whispering in her ear.

Diana walked away, leaving Anne and Gilbert alone. Anne and Gilbert glanced at each other.

“She seems nice,” Gilbert said.

“She is,” Anne agreed. “But, um, why are you here?”

“Well, I wanted to make it up to you in person,” Gilbert explained nervously. “I seriously could not have made it without you. I wanted to ask you out for coffee again in person.”

He seems genuine, Anne thought. It’s kinda weird he just showed up at my class, but it’s fine. Either way, she was happy he was here. She couldn’t hide her blush as she answered him.

“Actually, I’m headed to the Library Cafe right now,” she said. “Walk with me.”

Gilbert sighed in relief. He didn’t ever realize he was holding his breath. “I’d love to,” he answered, smiling like crazy. He never smiled this much before, and he was sure if Charlie saw him now he’d make a corny who-are-you-and-what-did-you-do-with-Gilbert joke. Maybe he just didn’t have much reason to smile most days. Around Anne, though, he felt light as air and couldn’t help show it on his face. They walked together, a few feet apart because they were to nervous to walk side by side no matter how much they wanted too. Luckily, a group of students were coming in the opposite direction and forced them closer together.

Thank God, Anne thought silently to herself.

Thank God, Gilbert thought silently to himself.

They continued to walk and Gilbert tried to catch a glance of Anne when she didn’t think he was looking at her. She looked so beautiful in that profile picture when she didn’t know the camera was there, he wanted to see her like that again. Anne, however, was very observant and looked back at him overtime he looked over. Whenever Anne looked at Gilbert his face exploded in a huge grin. Anne also smiled, but was kinda weirded out by this mysterious power she had over him. She blushed at the thought.

“So, what program are you in?”

“English. Second year. You?” As if she didn’t already know the answer from extensive research.

“Health Sciences. Third year,” he answered with a smile. He kinda wanted to impress her, so he added: “I’m actually hoping to become a doctor.”

“That’s a lofty ambition,” Anne said. “I don’t know what I’m going to be when I grow up.”

“Really?” Gilbert said. “You look smart. I’m sure you can do whatever you want to. What do you want to be?”

“Please, we don’t live in a fairytale world. I can’t be _whatever_ I want.”

“Fine, for the next five minutes we are transported to a magical fairytale world where you can be whatever you want to be. Now, what do you want to be?”

Anne looked in Gilbert’s eyes. “A writer,” she confessed.

He smiled. “You’d be an amazing writer.”

“You don’t even know me,” she reminded him. “We just meet a week ago and have talked exactly twice. You are not the best judge.”

“I want to get to know you,” he told her, “and I’d love to read some of your work if you are ok sending it to me.”

“I don’t have anything ready to share,” she said. “I'm a horrible editor and find that writing a first draft is so much more rewarding than editing a second draft.”

“Then send me something from one of your creative writing courses,” Gilbert proposed. "I would like to have an early work for when you become a hugely successful published author."

 

“I’m not going to be a writer. I’m going to be a teacher.” Gilbert sighed, and opened his mouth to try and convince her otherwise, but Anne cut him off. “What about you? What are your grand ambitions?”

“I want to be a doctor,” he repeated.

“I know, but beyond that. Don’t you have any other ambitions?”

I’d like to be your boyfriend, Gilbert thought.

“I don’t have ambitions so much as hobbies,” Gilbert explained. “I like cooking. Do you cook?”

“No so much,” Anne said. “I mainly live off of cafeteria food and those microwavable meals.”

“Well I’d love to cook for you sometime,” Gilbert offered. Anne smiled at the offer. He didn’t make it sound like a date, he only wanted to give her a home cooked meal, but he was kinda glad it came off that way. The idea of her smiling at the thought of going on a date, especially one where he cooks for her and there’s candlelight and romantic music, gave him hope. Well, she only knew about the cooking but he would defiantly add the candles and music. First, he had to ask her out. He was about to, but then Anne pointed and said “that’s the Cafe.” Gilbert looked where she was pointing and followed her in.

They ordered and paid separately, but Gilbert listened intently to what Anne got. “A medium London Fog, please,” she said to the cashier.

“For here or to go?” the cashier asked.

“For here,” Anne said automatically. When the cashier was ringing her order up, she looked over to Gilbert. Would he also get it for here or would he get it to go?

When it was his turn, he got his plain black coffee to stay and they both took their seats in Anne’s usual booth. Gilbert looked up as Anne added some sugar to her tea.

They sat there in silence, both wanting to have a conversation but neither knowing how to start it.

“So.” Anne said eventually, unsure what to say after that.

“So,” Gilbert also wasn’t sure how to continue.

“So, you found the notebook useful?” Anne asked eventually.

“Yeah,” Gilbert said quickly. “I wouldn’t have passed without it.”

They fell into silence.

“I’m not sure how to say this,” Anne said nervously, “but my friend and I were flipping through the notebook and we noticed a lot of really beautiful drawings. Are they your?”

“Yes,” Gilbert sighed in relief. He was glad to have a topic of conversation. “Yeah I love to draw and stuff, but my program is hard so I don’t have many opportunities other than quick doodles when I’m bored in class.”

“Well, they are really good,” Anne said. “Can I see them again?”

“Of course,” Gilbert fished his notebook out of his backpack and set it in the centre of the table so they could both see it.

“I really like this one,” Anne said, flipping to a drawing he made of his old house. Gilbert liked seeing Anne know her way to her favourite drawing.

“It’s of the old farm house,” Gilbert said. “I lived there until I was around 14. It’s out in the country, close to the town of Puslinch, do you know it?” Anne shook her head. “Well, I remember that house well. It was in the country so we had a huge field as a backyard and I remember as a kid I loved exploring it, finding new trees to climb or games to play. I also remember all the nearby towns and stuff, making friends, childhood stuff.”

“Why did you move?” Anne asked.

“My dad, actually,” Gilbert replied. “He got sick, really sick. Cancer, actually. We had to move closer to a hospital because he was almost constantly in one. We moved to Toronto, but I didn’t like it. The apartment was too small compared to what I was used to, the city was too busy. I hated that place, and hated how in many ways the only reason I was there was because my dad was sick. When he died,” Gilbert got chocked up, and Anne reached across the table to hold his hand. “When he died me and my mom moved back to Puslinch. Not in the same house, but neither of us wanted to stay in Toronto.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Anne said. “I know a bit what it’s like, my parents are both dead too, but I was too young to remember when they died.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Gilbert said.

“Well, then I got taken in by this really nice brother and sister, Matthew and Marilla” Anne continued to explain, “I started to consider them family too, and Matthew died.”

“Really,” Gilbert said, concerned.

“Yeah,” Anne said. “I was really sad for the longest time because I swore death followed me around wherever I went. I pushed Marilla away because I already had three dead parents and did not want a forth.”

“I’m so sorry all that happened to you,” Gilbert said.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you,” Anne replied. They sat there, holding hands across the table, each morning the other’s loss. Eventually, they untangled their hands and got back to the notebook.

Anne continued to flip through it. “Did you draw that from memory or did you have a picture?” Anne asked, pointing to the rose.

“A picture,” Gilbert explained. “The girl in front of me in class had a sweater with it on and I copied it.”

“Who’s she,” Anne asked, pointing to the picture of Josie.

“An old girlfriend,” Gilbert said. “We dated for a bit back in our hometown but when we got here we decided it was better to breakup. There was so much more world to see, so many more people. We are still friends, though.”

“Oh,” Anne looked down, trying her best to hide her smile. He wasn’t dating the model. Still that didn’t mean he was single. “Do you have a drawing of your current girlfriend?” she asked, flipping through the pages.

“No, I’m not dating anyone right now,” Gilbert asked, eager to let her know he’s single.

“Cool,” Anne said, trying to play it off like she wasn’t hoping for that answer. “Me neither.”

Gilbert smiled at that. It wouldn’t occur to him till much later, till he was walking home in fact, but wouldn’t Anne already know if there was a picture of another woman if she had already looked though all his pictures? Right now, though, he was just happy Anne was single.

“So what do you do for fun?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“What do you mean?” Anne said.

“You know about how I draw, what do you do?”

“I suppose I write,” Anne said.

“So you’re a writer,” Gilbert said.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Anne said. “Writing is more of a hobby. I want to be a teacher.”

“That’s a noble profession,” Gilbert remarked.

“Not as noble as doctor,” Anne returned.

“So what do you write?” Gilbert asked.

“Mostly fan-fiction, but I’m working on this original story,” Anne said, and explained the story she was planing on writing to Gilbert. “I’d love to write for middle schoolers,” Anne concluded.

“It sounds interesting,” Gilbert said, but before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by the girl Gilbert saw with Anne earlier.

“Hey girl,” the girl said.

“Hey Diana,” Anne replied.

“Hey Gilbert,” Diana said, after she saw him.

“Hello Diana,” Gilbert said. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

“Oh, I already know who you are, Notebook Guy,” Diana said. “Hold on, I need to get my drink.” Diana dropped her coat and backpack next to Gilbert and rushed off to the counter.

“Am I going to be forever known as ‘Notebook Guy’?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“Only once you stop being Notebook Guy will the nickname be dropped,” Anne respond with a smile. Gilbert smiled too, Anne was planing on having him stick around.

Diana got back from the counter with a drink in hand. Gilbert scooted down the bench to make room.

Anne and Diana talked for a bit when she got back, catching up on what someone called Ruby was doing. Apparently, she had a new boyfriend.

“Already?” Anne said, kinda shocked.

“Yeah, and she’s as head over heals for this one as the last,” Diana confirmed.

Anne shook her head.

“You don’t think she should be dating someone she likes?” Gilbert asked, curious. Anne seemed like a die-hard romantic, you’d think she’d like this development.

“It’s not that,” Anne said. “It’s that since the moment we meant she hasn’t been single for more than 3 days at a time. Like, she should date who ever she wants to, I’m not trying to shame her for that, but she should also be able to live alone. Like, it’s important for every young woman, actually every young person since these skills are useful for everyone, to be able to be on their own and not depend on someone. It’s amazing if you find someone to spend the rest of your life with, you should defiantly try for that, but in case it doesn’t work out you should also be able to live on your own. Ruby is amazing at living with someone else, but I don’t think she could live alone and I just want her to develop those skills now, when she has a safety net and it doesn’t matter then when it does. I just don’t want her to get hurt later on.”

Diana nodded in agreement, and so did Gilbert. “What about you?” Gilbert asked.

“What do you mean?” Anne wondered.

“Are you good at being alone?” Gilbert clarified.

Anne laughed. “I’m a bit to good at being alone,” she replied.

She and Diana continued talking, this time about a teacher they both loved but Gilbert had never meet. Gilbert watched them as they talked. Anne was so animated with Diana, and they really knew each other.They used a million inside jokes in the five minutes they talked. Gilbert would have felt lefted out, but he was just happy to see Anne laughing. Plus, he knew soon enough he would have his own inside jokes and make her laugh too.

Soon, Diana finished her run down of what Anne had missed in Diana’s class and turned her attention to Gilbert. “What about you?” Diana asked. “Any teachers in the health sciences who are that awesome?”

“No,” Gilbert confessed, “but we have the best TAs.”

“Do tell,” Anne encouraged.

So Gilbert started a story about how one time his TA was able to get onto So You Think You Can Dance a few years ago, while he was still in undergrad, and they all had fun watching the audition video with him because they all got over 75% on a quiz. Gilbert even showed the video Anne and Diana and they both laughed at the outrageous idea that _that guy_ was now a teacher.

“While I truly love this, we should get back to work,” Anne said, getting her laptop out.

“What?” Gilbert asked, as Diana started to do the same.

“We don’t usually talk the entire time,” Diana explained. “We usually talk some but mostly work on whatever we need to work on.”

“For example, I’m right now working on my short story for my Creative Writing class,” Anne continued.

“And I’m editing an essay,” Diana said. Gilbert noticed how they literally finished each other’s sentences.

“I guess I’ll work on my anatomy reading,” Gilbert said, opening his textbook.

The three of them worked in mostly science with the occasional interruption to voice a thought or opinion that just occurred to them. After a few hours, Diana had to excuse herself.

“I’m meeting up with Fred at his apartment,” Diana explained.

“Make sure he got his vocal chords ready for Friday,” Anne said.

“Oh, speaking of that remember to confirm that your coming on Facebook, Phil wants a secure guest list,” Diana told Anne.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Gilbert was confused.

“Friday night karaoke party for the English majors,” Diana explained.

“That sounds fun,” Gilbert said. “Any chance you could bring a plus one?”

“I’m already bringing my boyfriend,” Diana explained, “but you could be Anne’s plus one if you want.”

“Can I?” Gilbert asked Anne, praying she would say yes.

“I don’t see why not,” Anne said. “I’ll tell Phil and send you an invite.”

Gilbert’s heart did a little summersault. He was going out with Anne this Friday. Sure, it was a group hang. Sure, it wasn’t romantic at all. Still, it was face time with Anne.

Gilbert stayed there, even after Anne had to excuse herself for class an hour after Diana left. He only left when he had to, and ended up being a few minutes late for class because he wanted some last precious seconds with Anne’s table. This drew a lot of eyes when he entered the class. He was usually the first one, not the last and never late. But he didn’t care. He had bigger things to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one! Hope y'all enjoy and don't fall asleep!

Gilbert sat nervously. He waited for Fred to come get him. They were going to walk over to the Anne and Diana’s house together then all go to karaoke. He tapped the heel of his foot making his leg jiggle nervously. He knew he shouldn’t be this nervous. Anne liked him well enough to invite him, as long he didn’t do something catastrophically embarrassing it would all be a success. But did Anne really invite him? Or did Diana? The distinction seemed really important to Gilbert, though he wanted to befriend both of the young girls.

He was to nervous to sit, so he got up and paced back and forth. He thought back to Wednesday.

-

Gilbert collapsed onto his bed, tired from a long day. He wondered when was the last he didn’t collapse onto his bed, but couldn’t think of an example. He was always tired and always fell onto his bed instead of just gently getting into it. He wanted to be not-tired enough to not collapse, but that didn’t seem like a possibility for a while. He was already studying for the next week of mid-terms. University was less Hell-Week, more Ongoing Hell. Still, Gilbert wouldn’t trade it for the world. He wanted to be here, wanted to be a doctor.

Gilbert felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Just a stupid email. 50% off jeans at some chain store. Still, he opened his phone. He went onto Facebook, going over and scrolling through Anne’s page. Doing this was his favourite pass time lately. He already had it all memorized, but loved seeing the pictures. But this time there was a new thing! He checked it immediately. It was a collection of selfies, alone or with Diana and a few other girls Gilbert didn’t recognize, and photos of landscapes.

“Posted on my Instagram,” Gilbert read under his breath. He clicked the link.

@spelled.with.an.e’s Instagram was a collection of photos dedicated to what Gilbert knew to be the most beautiful girl in the world. He browsed, noticing there were a few selfies and stuff but mostly landscapes and sunsets and photos of her friends. Gilbert would probably meet them sooner or later. Maybe on Friday, if they were at karaoke.. But he couldn’t help stare at the pictures of Anne. She was mesmerizing.

He wanted to follow her, but didn't have an Instagram account. He set one up quickly, using his personal email and linking it to his facebook. They recommended a few thousand people to him, everyone in his class, basically, but Gilbert only followed those he actually knew. Charlie, everyone in his study group, and Josie. Then he went over and followed Diana, but didn’t want to follow Anne’s other friends until he actually meet them. He then continued scrolling through Anne’s insta. He liked the first few, but didn’t want to like the ones from farther back because he didn’t want to sound like a stalker. He debated for a long time whether he should comment, and ending up posting “Sunsets are so beautiful, right?!” onto her most recent post. He didn’t want to compliment her too much and scare her off so he didn’t say what he originally wanted to say, something about how all of God’s and Nature’s beauties pale in comparison to her smile.

Suddenly, he got a pop-up insta message of some sort. It was from Josie. He clicked it.

_Josie: You’re on Insta???? Who are you and what have you done with Gil because this cannot be the same guy who swore social media was the devil’s work._

Gilbert rolled his eyes. The thing about having old friends is that they know everything you’ve ever said and every contradiction you’ve ever made.

_Gilbert: The guy who said that was 14 and had a face full of pimples._

_Josie: So did everyone else. And you still didn’t join in high school when you were at your photogenic peak. What happened._

_Gilbert: First off, I’m at my photogenic peak now. Second, why does there have to be a reason? I just wanted this so I did it, no need for a reason. Spontaneously, I think that’s what you call it._

_Josie: First off, you didn’t see you coming out of the pool at Reggie’s pool party at the end of grade 12. If you somehow got even hotter, I pity the guys in your class because they will never get dates now. Second, I know you. You never change unless something happens. You used the same brand of toothpaste your entire life until you learned about it’s inhuman animal-testing practices. You don’t change unless something happens to you. Nor do you have a spontaneous bone in your body. What actually happened? You know you can tell me anything._

Gilbert considered this. Josie was one of his oldest friends. He could trust her.

_Gilbert: I met someone._

_Josie: A female someone?_

_Gilbert: The most beautiful female someone in existence._

_Josie: Who is she?_

Gilbert wanted to say, but thought again. Was Josie jealous? They've been broken up for like 2 years, she’s had multiple boyfriends and girlfriends since him, but he's been single the entire time.

_Gilbert: I don’t want to say. It’s so new, I don’t want to jinx it._

While Josie was answering that, Gilbert looked through Josie’s insta. She had a boyfriend right now, someone named John, but Gilbert couldn’t tell how serious it was.

_Josie: Is it Anne Shirley?_

Gilbert was shocked.

_Gilbert: How do you know that?_

_Josie: It was the first person you followed when you signed up._

_Gilbert: Oh._

_Josie: She seems nice._

_Gilbert: She’s really nice._

_Josie: Are you worried about this Roy guy?_

_Gilbert: Not really, should I be._

_Josie: Well, she only has a handful of photos posted with him, but his is basically dedicated to her._

_Josie: There’s one photo of her that says “Check out the prettiest angle on earth.”_

_Gilbert: And how did she respond._

_Josie: 5 “crying with laughter” emojis._

_Gilbert: Then I shouldn’t be that worried._

_Josie: No, but make your move if your going to make one. You don’t want him stealing her before you even have a chance._

_Gilbert: Well, I also want to take my time. Make sure we know each other and like each other as friends before proposing that we take it further._

_Josie: Sure, but remember: a rejection is better then a missed opportunity._

_Gilbert: I will._

_Gilbert: I should also probably head to sleep. Talk to you soon._

_Josie: Goodnight._

Gilbert put his phone besides his bed as he changed into pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He tried to go to bed, but kept thinking about Roy. He opened his phone and scrolled through Anne’s photos till he found @the.royal.gardner. He went to Roy’s page. the icon was a picture of him with Anne, how desperate could this guy get? Josie was right, his page was basically dedicated to Anne. Gilbert even found the post Josie had talked about, but that wasn’t the full story. Diana replied to Anne’s comment “Laughing at yourself again?” to which Anne replied “Laughing at the fact someone could forget that Zendaya exists.”

Gilbert’s negative thoughts formed a constant cycle, wondering if Anne liked Roy, if Roy would tell Anne, if everyone else knew about Roy’s feeling, if Anne knew, if they liked Roy and Anne together. Did Diana have Roy and Anne’s couple name prepared for their eventual romantic liason? Ranne, pronounced ran? Annoy? He had to stop this, constantly worrying would do him no good. He flipped back to Anne’s profile. Her face calmed him down. He was determined not to care about competition, he only cared about Anne.

He lay back, knowing that going on your phone is not the way to fall asleep. Still, he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were full of Anne, and sunsets and her dazzling smile lighting the world as she stared into his eyes. He fell asleep with that imaginary image in his eyes.

-

Now, he passed back and forth those horrible thoughts that he pushed out of his mind two nights ago were front and centre. He knew he shouldn’t focus on Roy, and that was pretty easy, but they were just replaced by different thoughts, equally negative. Would Anne like what he was wearing? Would Anne like his singing? Would Gilbert get along with Anne’s friends? Anne’s friends were very important to her.

“You must be Gilbert,” said a voice. Gilbert looked over beside him to see a man he recognized from Diana’s everything.

“You must be Fred,” Gilbert said, shaking his hand. Gilbert noticed Fred looking at him weirdly. “What is it?”

“Aren’t you a little dressed up?” Fred asked. Gilbert wanted to look his best, so he tried on dozens of outfits, but didn’t really have any outfits that were both casual and nice. In the end, he choose niceness over casualness and wore a suit and tie.

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it,” Gilbert said.

Fred shook his head in agreement. “I mean, you look nice, but this was more of us just lounging around. Anyway, let’s go,” Fred lead him out of the building, heading Gilbert away to leave from campus.

“How long a walk is it?” Gilbert asked.

“Like 5 minutes, it’s really close,” Fred said. They continued to walk together, taking in the night air. Well, it wasn’t quite night yet, it was the golden hour.

“So, who usually goes to these things?” Gilbert asked Fred.

“Well, there’s everyone in the English Academic Club,” Fred said, “Actually, not everyone. Some people can’t make it but the club leaders have to attend.”

“Who are they?” Gilbert asked, interrupting Fred.

“Roy is the president, second year in a row, Ruby is vice-president, though she doesn’t do much and the position is honorarily Anne’s, Jane is financial officer, Phil is social media manager and event organizer. Cole is first year rep, Anne is second year rep, Tillie is third year rep and the fourth year rep went to Germany to study abroad and they haven’t bothered to fill the position. You’ll meet everyone when you get there, don’t worry.”

“Does Diana have a position?” Gilbert asked.

“No, she’s just a member and helps Anne with her responsibilities,” Fred explained. The other part is that the members can invite a few close friends to join them. That’s how I got in and it’s also how you secured your invitation.”

Gilbert enjoyed the idea of people describing him as a “close friend” of Anne’s the first time they meet him.

“So, yeah, there’s defiantly a core group, a lot of regulars. Come often enough and you will get to know everyone.”

“Is it always karaoke?” Gilbert asked.

“No. Karaoke happens once or twice a semester,” Fred explained. “There’s also movie nights, hiking trips together, sugar shacking in the winter, celebratory trip to the beach post-final exam, lots of stuff.”

“That’s a lot for a pretty small club,” Gilbert noticed.

“It’s all Phil. She’s a wiz at getting people together. Here we are,” Fred pointe out a average-sized student house to him. They went down the path and knocked firmly on the door. Gilbert waited excitedly to see Anne’s face again, but then a young man answered the door.

“Hey Jerry,” Fred said, “Are the girls almost ready?”

“Somewhere heading in that direction, come inside wait for them.” Jerry let them both in and lead them to a small dinning room and kitchen. “I don’t think I know you,” Jerry said.

“Oh, I’m Gilbert,” Gilbert said, shaking Jerry’s hand. “I’m here for Anne.”

Jerry looked at Gilbert suspiciously.

“Notebook guy,” Fred clarified.

“Oh,” understanding dawned on Jerry’s face as he connected Gilbert’s face with his reputation. Gilbert slightly blushed at this. “So you’re the one Diana was talking about. I see what she means”

Gilbert wanted to clarify a lot about that, but before she did a voice from downstairs called away Jerry’s attention. “Jerry!” the voice said, “Where did I put my hairbrush?”

“In the right cabinet, Anne,” Jerry called.

“M’kay, thanks,” Anne said and walked away from the bottom of the stairs back to the bathroom with Diana.

Over Anne’s head, she heard a increasingly familiar voice ask “Is that Anne?” followed by someone crossing the floor and going down the stairs. Anne watch as Gilbert appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Gilbert looked down at Anne in her forest green wrap-around dress as Anne took in Gilbert with a suit and tie. She smiled at him and he smiled back but she wasn’t sure how to greet him. A hug seemed to much, a hand shake seemed to formal. In the end, they just kinda stared at each other, happy to be in the other one’s presence.

“Um, Anne?” Jerry said, interrupting their little moment.

“Yeah, Jer?” Anne said, using Jerry’s nickname that he hates as a sort of petty revenge.

Jerry rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Right,” Anne said, turning back to the bathroom where Diana was waiting. “See you all up there in 5,” she said over her shoulder.

When Anne entered the washroom Diana was bending over the sink to get a better look as she did her lipstick. “Who was that?” Diana asked.

“Gilbert and Fred have arrived,” Anne informed her.

“Oh, I should go say hi to them,” Diana said, leaving Anne to do her makeup alone. Anne didn’t mind. She focused intently on her eyeshadow, then moved onto the eye liner with equal focus. She didn’t even notice Gilbert coming down to see her.

“Hey,” Gilbert said, appearing beside and startling her so much she jumped, casing her eyeliner to smear in a streak all the way onto her nose.

“Dammit,” Anne said, looking at the horrible mistake.

“I’m so sorry,” Gilbert said.

“Don’t worry, it’s easy to fix,” Anne opened a cabinet and got out her eye makeup remover.

“Good,” Gilbert said. “Sorry for startling you. Diana and Fred are being all couple-y upstairs and Jerry had to leave so I felt like a huge third wheel.”

“I get that,” Anne said. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Diana till the ends of the earth and beyond, but sometimes I’m a little too single to spend time with them.”

“No idea why you’d be single though,” Gilbert said. “You seem like a catch.”

“I am, but I’m also pretty picky,” Anne said. “I’m a die hard romantic who has told herself over and over that I will not fall in love unless it’s The One.”

Gilbert swallowed hard. Maybe his biggest competition wasn’t from Roy but Anne herself. “I get that, but I’m a bit more of a realist. What’s the likeliness you’ll ever meet that person?”

“Oh, I know the odds,” Anne assured Gilbert.

“You just think you’ll beat them?” Gilbert asked.

“No, I just don’t care about them,” Anne said as the finished wiping off the eyeliner and started again. “I get that it’s one in a million. And I get that that’s not a “for every person they have a one in a million soulmate” it’s a “for every one million people, only one of them would have a soulmate.” But I don’t care. I want that soulmate thing and I don’t want to settle for something just because I might not get what I want. I know what I want, I want all or nothing. So I’m fine staring into my future and imagining myself as an old-maid because that soulmate never came along. But I’m fine with that. I wouldn't mind being alone, I would mind settling for something that is not my ideal. What about you?”

Anne glanced back at Gilbert, who was leaning against the opposing wall, watching Anne put on her makeup. Gilbert didn’t really like what Anne was saying, he wanted her to be happy and an imperfect someone is still better than no one. Don’t go with someone who’s abusive or controlling or who you hate, but at the same time if there’s a nice guy out there, who will respect you and your boundaries and though he’s flawed it’s not like he’s problematic, you could totally settle down with him. “I disagree,” Gilbert said. “I think you should settle down with someone. Even if they aren’t your ideal they are still a good person and the two of you will love each other,but not in the Disney Princess, True Love’s Kiss, One and Only kind of way. In a real way, an enduring way. Not through romantic gestures or staring into each other’s eyes, though that is also something to be desired, in the end you really need someone to have through sickness and trouble, not just sunsets and romance.”

Anne looked back at Gilbert, who was looking down examining his shoes. She noticed hoe he was a bit shy about this, like he didn’t want her to know how much he thought about it. It did seem kinda rehearsed.

“Is that what you want in life? A steady, romance-less existence?” Anne asked, curious.

“No, romance is important,” Gilbert said. “I’m not trying to say that it isn’t. It’s just, umm,” Gilbert searched for the words. “When I picture my eventual soulmate and how we will live together, I don’t picture huge romantic gestures or big, breathtaking moment. I waant to be able to make up next to the same woman every morning, to cook with her, and eat next to her, and live my entire life with her. I want someone like that, someone who I can count on to always be there. I think that romance and everything is lovely, but in the end, all you need is someone to be there. That doesn’t make sense. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“It makes perfect sense,” Anne said, walking over to Gilbert. “I totally understand.”

“Do you… feel the same way?” Gilbert asked, knowing that he could never be her soulmate but determined to be the best possible husband for her.

“No,” Anne said firmly. “Your ambitions are lofty enough, but I do want the romance.”

Gilbert’s heart fell, but he would never let his face show it. “That’s really great,” he faked a smile.

Anne smiled back, and returned to her makeup. Gilbert watched as she started to apply lipstick, a neutral, tan, brown shade that went well with the brown eyeshadow. Diana returned too, and finished applying her makeup too. Anne was done first, but she and Gilbert waited for Diana to be done before going back upstairs. Fred was on his phone. “Let’s go!” he said when they came up.

They walked down the sidewalk two at a time. Originally, Anne and Diana walked together, but then Diana wanted her boyfriend and Anne walked with Gilbert behind the young, love-struck couple.

“They are really good together,” Gilbert said.

“Yeah, you have no idea,” Anne said.

“Enlighten me,” Gilbert asked.

“Ok, it was first year. Fred and Diana had to take a course together. Fred sat in the front row to the right, and Diana sat front row to the left. They locked eyes the first day, but couldn’t say anything because the class had started. They stared at each other the entire time, basically. I wasn’t actually there but others can testify to the fact that neither of them took any notes. At the end of the class, they tried to find each-other but got lost in the crowd and left without getting a number. The next class, they both sat down where they were before, thinking they could leave themselves open for the other person to approach them. They locked eyes again, but then the class started and they couldn’t do anything. After class, Fred thought that if he booked it, he could be the first person out to the class and could station himself at the door to sorta bottleneck it and look at everyone’s face. Diana thought that if she stood on the stage thing everyone would be able to see her, so she got in line to ask a question to the professor and together they took a different way out, accidentally avoiding the door where Fred was stationed. On the third class, they were both determined to stop waiting for the other one to come to them, but accidentally swapped seats in the process. Diana was sitting on the right side while Fred was sitting on the left. They didn’t realize until after the professor told everyone to quiet down, and at that point it was too late. Well, for most people it was too late, but Diana had known who the man of her dreams was for a whole week and had done nothing. She was through with it.“  
“What did she do?” Gilbert asked, he was really enjoying Anne telling this story.

“She got up, in front of everyone, and said “Sorry, professor, but before we begin class I need that man’s number” pointing directly at Fred. Everyone, including the prof, watched as Fred wrote his number on her hand. Then the professor told them to go back to their seats, and they were so overjoyed at finally talking to each other they completely forgot to sit together. But the next day they sat together, and have been sitting together ever since.” Anne sighed as she finished the story.

“That was lovely,” Gilbert complimented her. “You have a knack at telling stories.”

“That’s why I love writing,” Anne said.

“I’m sure you’re amazing, can I read something you’ve written?” Gilbert asked.

Anne considered it. “Well, I already have Diana editing my short story, but you could also take a look at it,” Anne suggested.

Gilbert smiled and nodded, “I’d love that.”

“I’ll send you a copy,” Anne said. She and Gilbert walked in silence for the next while, neither knowing what to say or do next. Then they all arrived at the karaoke place.

When Anne entered, she was treated like someone famous. Everyone went up to hug and say hello to her. Fred and Diana also received hand shakes from everyone, but they went to see Anne first. Gilbert sort of faded into the background, then Anne noticed and pulled him forward, by her side, introducing him to everyone. They were all nice enough, and they all knew the story of the notebook. He was never going to live down the nickname “Notebook Guy.”

“And over there’s Phil,” Anne said, pointing to where a very beautiful young lady was surrounded by gentlemen.

“She’s Phil?” Gilbert asked. “I’ve been picturing a boy.”

“Phil is short for Philippa,” Diana explained.

“Anne, my darling,” Phil said in a heavy British accent, breaking from her group of suitors to greet Anne with two kisses on the cheeks. “You look more radiant than ever.” Something about the way Phil moved and spoke reminded Gilbert a lot of Tahani from The Good Place. “And who is this?” she asked, gesturing to Gilbert.

“Gilbert Blythe,” Anne said.

“You certainly know how to pick them,” Phil said, stroking Gilbert’s jacket with her hand in a way that made him uncomfortable, but not by the action in and of itself, by the fact it was someone who was not Anne doing it in front of Anne.

“She didn’t, fate did,” Gilbert said, carefully removing Phil’s hand “I’m Notebook Guy.”

“Well, I hope to have your good luck someday. Finding a man seems impossible sometimes,” Phil said, turning back to Anne. Gilbert looked over at the group of suitors Phil had emerged from skeptically, but said nothing.

Someone then came onto the stage. He had a t-shirt that said “I before E, except after C… Weird” and comfortable jeans. “Everyone, please take your seats,” he said. Anne, Diana, Fred, and Gilbert found a table for 4 and sat down. “As you all know, I’m Roy, president of the English Club.” There was a small cheer for him. “I’d like to thank the amazing Phil for getting this event together.” There was a bigger cheer for Phil, especially out of the group of men surrounding Phil. “Now, order drinks, make merry, and have a good time! Now, listen to the staff member as he goes over how it works”

So that’s Roy. Gilbert sized him up. If it came to it, he could totally take down Roy in a fight. They were around the same height, but Gilbert was more muscular. Unless Roy was part of an underground fight club or knew karate, Gilbert was pretty sure he could win. Gil was more Thor, Roy was more Loki unless… He looked over at Anne who was listening to the star member. Was Anne one of those girls who liked Loki? Putting aside the Loki/Thor, Roy/Gil connection, was Anne one of those girls who excused Loki’s bad behaviour and wanted to be his saviour? He agreed that Loki was an interesting character and that Tom Hiddleston deserves all the love for playing him, but Gilbert didn't like the people who wanted to excuse him, especially if the redemption arc ended with him kissing someone. What about Kylo Ren? Did she also excuse him? Just then, an even worst thought occurs to him: What if Anne didn’t watch Marvel or Star Wars?

He tried to distract himself from all of that. He leaned over and tapped Diana on the shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered. “No reason for asking this, but what’s Anne’s favourite song?” Gilbert didn’t want to ask Anne because he didn’t want it to seem like he was singing it for her. He was, but he didn’t want it to sound that way.

“Galway Girl, by Ed Sherran,” Diana informed him, smiling.

“Perfect,” Gilbert said, looking over to Anne who was still looking up at the stage where the staff member was finishing his presentation.

“Finally, you can sign up over there. We only need your name, but you should also make sure you know what song you are planning to sing so the song list and corresponding 4-digit code is also there. That’s it, now who’s first?”

Roy jogged back onto the stage. “Club tradition dictates that the president goes first,” Roy said.

“Well, you know what to do,” the staff member said, leaving.

Roy stepped up to the podium thing that was on the front of the stage and selected a song. The second it started, Gilbert knew he was in trouble.

“She played the fiddle in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an Englishman,” Roy sang. Gilbert didn’t like how he totally stole his song. Well, Anne’s song. Gilbert supposed he could sing it too but then it would just sound like he copied Roy. Instead, he looked over at Anne. She was looking up at him, but not with the “I’m so in love, my entire heart is yours” eyes that Gil would have wanted to see if it was him up there. Roy also looked a bit disappointed. Still, Roy was a good singer. He was probably a better singer than Gilbert. Gilbert was having second thoughts about this, especially in this room full of strangers he’s never meet. If he messed up, you can’t get a second chance at a first impression.

“C’mon, let’s go sign up,” Diana said, taking Anne by the hand. “You guys want us to sign up up while we’re there?”

“Yes please,” Fred said, “I want to do our song.”

“Aww, baby,” Diana said, leaning down to give him a big kiss.

“Gil?” Anne asked.

“Not just yet,” Gilbert said. “You go have fun.”

“Ok, c’mon,” Anne said, pulling her friend away. Anne and Diana walked over to the list, where were was already a small crowd forming. Roy looked a bit hurt to see them go, and noticed Gilbert for the first time. Not that Gilbert noticed Roy noticing him, he was to busy noticing Anne.

Anne and Diana were hunched over the song list, waiting in line. Phil came over and started playfully talking with them both, glancing over to Gilbert. Phil was obviously talking about him. He was fine with that, but whatever Phil was saying was making Anne uncomfortable. Diana kept glancing over from Anne to Phil, not really sure what to think. Anne glanced back at Gilbert and Gilbert tried to look focused on reading the drinks menu to not look like he was spying. When Gilbert glanced back, Anne was nodding her head yes to whatever Phil was asking. Phil, having gotten the answer she wanted, promptly hugged her friend and left. On the way back, she walked by Gilbert’s table and gave him a little wink. Gilbert was surprised, and not all together pleased. He would rather that wink be given by Anne.

Gilbert looked back over to where Anne and Diana were continuing to look at the list, Anne looking down at it sourly. Diana looked like she wanted to comfort her friend, but didn’t know what to say.

Roy finished his song and left the stage to comfortable applause. Some girl was the first name on the list. She selected a Katy Perry song and started singing as Roy jogged over to Anne. She had finally gotten to front of the line and was writing her name on the list. Roy waited patiently, arms folded, talking to Diana who apparently had already written her and Fred’s name. When Anne was done, she handed over the pen and Roy tried to talk to Anne again but she took Diana by the arm and started walking back to the table, inviting Roy to join them. Roy happily walked over with them.

“Roy, I don’t think you’ve meet Gilbert yet,” Anne said.

“Pleasure,” Roy said, offering his hand though his tone was icy.

“Same here,” Gilbert said, shaking his hand firmly. Roy gripped back, very firm indeed, causing Gilbert to tighten his grip accordingly.

“I think we’ve already meet, but I don’t think we know each other too well,” Fred said, taking the two boys off each other by shaking Roy’s hand.

“Shall we sit?” Diana asked.

“Of course, though it seems we need another chair,” Anne said.

“Let me,” Gilbert said, leaping at the chance to do a favour for Anne.

“I can get it,” Roy countered, grading the nearest chair and adding it to the table. “Anne, come here.” Roy pated the seat next to him.

“I think I’ll stick with Diana,” Anne said, as she and her friend sat together. Gilbert slightly smugly sat between Anne and Roy, and Fred took the last seat between Roy and Diana. Everyone turned their attention back up to the stage where the girl was just about finished. They clapped as she left the stage to be joined by a duet of two guys. They sang “She Will Be Loved” by Maroon 5, both singing for Phil in her corner, surrounded by suitors.

“She’s certainly popular,” Gilbert noted.

“We call them the _Proci_ ,” Anne said, gesturing to the surrounding men. “That’s the name for Penelope’s 50 suitors in _The Odyssey_.”

Gilbert laughed a little at that. “Smart.”

“Anne is,” said Roy, gazing at Anne lovingly, too lovingly in Gilbert’s opinion, so he tried to kick Roy under the table. He missed and hit Fred instead.

“Ow!” Fred said, bending down to rub his shin. Gilbert was sorry about hurting Fred but the distraction caused Roy to look away from Anne.

Just then, Phil herself started to walk over to them, ignoring the two men still singing at her.

“Hello all,” Phil said, standing between Anne and Gilbert with a hand on each of their shoulders. “Are you all planing on having some drinks, the bar is just over there,” Phil pointed to where about a dozen students were crowding around a bartender doing her best to keep up.

“Not right now,” Anne said, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

“Well, when you do,” Phil said, turning around so she was between Anne and Gilbert, her back to everyone else as she leaned against the table, “come and get me.” She said this directly to Gilbert with a certain tint to her voice that implied other intentions. “We can go together and help each other carry. You seem strong,” Phil put a hand on Gilbert’s arm. “I feel some muscles in there. Do you work out?”

Gilbert looked up at Phil dumbfounded. “Uhh… Yeah. I try to make it to the gym a few times a week, and I do yoga all the other days.” Gilbert tried his best to address most of his remarks to Anne but it was hard.

“Yoga. You must be able to twist your body all kinds of ways.” Phil defiantly had a double meaning there and Gilbert wasn’t too comfortable with it.

Nor was Anne. “I’m rethinking that drink, now,” Anne said, getting up and heading over to the bar. Diana joined her, rushing to her side.

“I don’t think I’m quite as flexible as you’d like me to be,” Gilbert said. “I’m a pretty old-fashioned guy. Only one girl at a time for me, and unfortunately my dance card is already full.”

“Well, I am nothing if I’m a sore loser,” Phil said, getting up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to smooth thing over with a friend.” Phil went over to Anne and Diana, who were now in line at the bar. Gilbert watched as Phil talked to Anne, explaining… something. Gilbert knew what she wanted to be explaining, but would never assume it’s what’s actually happening. Gilbert noted the slight look of relief on Anne’s face when Phil finished telling her story. They all hugged and made up and stood in line together. The boy behind them, he was young so he must have been a first year, started to object when he saw a strange girl but in line, but his objections stoped when he saw Phil’s face. She was strikingly beautiful, Gilbert had to admit. The poor boy behind them was so enchanted by Phil that he even invited them to go ahead of the guy in front of them. The guy in front of them in turn started to object, but he also stoped when he saw Phil’s face. In fact, the guy who used to be in front of them welcomed the chance to see them from behind.

Gilbert turned his attention back to the stage, where the two young boys had basically given up on Phil, or at least given up on this method of courtship. Seeing her feeling another boy’s muscles in front of them was kinda discouraging. Gilbert felt bad for them, but the song was beautiful. It became very sad, very heartbreaking. She will be loved, but I will not be the one to love her. It gave Gilbert an amazing idea for a cover that he wanted to pass onto Charlie.

They boys finished, and another girl came on, this time singing a Taylor Swift song. Why was it that everyone only wanted to sing what was already on the radio? Gilbert thought it was fine, it was just kinda derivative.

Soon enough, Diana came and tapped Gilbert on the shoulder. “We know everyone else’s drink order, but not yours. What would you like?”

Gilbert had to think quickly. What was the simplest favourite drink? “Rum and coke,” Gilbert said. “And I can pay.” Gilbert reached for his wallet.

“Later. We’ll bring back the receipt.” Diana disappeared as soon as she had appeared.

Gilbert thought for a moment. Would he now always be known as ‘rum and coke’ guy the way he was also known as the Notebook Guy?

A short while later, the girls came back. The three of them carried a drink in each hand. Diana handed one to Fred, Anne gave Gilbert his, and Phil set hers and Roy’s on the table before getting another chair. Her suitors disbanded after they realised she was sitting with friends at an already-full table,, deciding it best to try again another day.

“This girl, then another, then it’s us, babe,” Diana said, cuddling up into Fred’s arms.

“Can’t wait, babe,” Fred returned, giving her gentle forehead kisses. “You sure they have our song?”  
“Made sure myself,” Diana returned.

“Thanks, babe,” Fred said.

“Anytime, babe,” Diana said.

“Please stop, babe,” Anne said to them. “Some of us are a little too single to be around all that.” Anne mocked to Diana and Fred as she sipped her drink. Gilbert laughed a little at that, but tried to stop when he noticed Diana’s stares. He bit his lips to stop that.

Anne looked over at Gilbert trying and failing to not visibly laugh. He pit his lips and Anne couldn’t help bit hers, though for entirely different reasons. She wanted to make him laugh more, but couldn’t think how.

Gilbert looked over at Anne, who was looking at him weirdly. Like Phil did, but Phil wasn’t anymore. Only Anne was. Gilbert liked it, but Diana playfully hitting Anne in the arm caused her to look away. Gilbert wanted to make her look at him like that more, but couldn’t think how.

The six friends chatted politely over drinks and music as they got to know each other. They shared a few laughs, but soon enough it was time for Diana and Fred to go up.

“And your on after that, right?” Gilbert asked Anne as Diana and Fred left for the stage.

“Of course,” Anne smiled.

“What are you going to sing the usual artist?” Phil asked. Gilbert was lost as to who that was.

“Why of course,” Anne said.

“Umm, who?” Gilbert asked, but was silenced by Anne as Diana and Fred appeared on stage.

They stood side by side as the other mic was brought forward. Then the song started and they smiled at one another.

“Don’t go breaking my heart,” Fred sang.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Diana answered.

Gilbert looked up at them in complete admiration. They were so in love, so in sync. Gilbert wanted that. He looked over at Anne. Could she actually be the one for him? No, she was way too special, way too genuine, she was one of a kind. There was no way he could match up. Probably everyone was longing for her, he was foolish to think that he stood a chance. He’d have to resign himself to be what was probably just another one of her admirers. That wouldn’t be enough for most people, but Gilbert knew it was as close as he could get.

Gilbert looked back to where Fred was now holding Diana as they both sang into one mic. Everyone sighed. As obnoxiously adorable as they were sometimes, they were also sometimes the sweetest couple around. When they finished their song, they pulled each other together in a tender kiss. Gilbert looked back at Anne again, but she wasn’t in her seat. He scanned the room and found her waiting by the stage, ready for her turn. She smiled up at her friends.

When Anne took the stage, Gilbert took a look around the room. They seemed to be happy to have her up there, though not overly excited. Gilbert was, though. He was absolutely excited to hear Anne’s voice for the first time.

Anne took to the stage, giving Diana a quick hug as they changed places. She carefully put one microphone with it’s stand off to the side of the stage and stood behind the other one. She waited there as Fred and Diana made their way back to their seats. Once the two were settled, she started her song.

“American Queen,” Anne sang, softly at first, “is the American Dream.” Gilbert recognized the song almost immediately. It was by that girl, Marina and the Diamonds, but he couldn’t remember the song title. “American Queen is the American Dream,” Anne repeated, before really coming in. “She is a Polish girl in America,” Anne said loudly and proudly. She continued to sing proudly and well. Once they got to the chorus, Gilbert remembers the song title, Hollywood. He remembered listening to it a lot in his younger days, he knew every word though he hadn't heard it in years. The entire song felt very nostalgic right now, though he also felt too young to be nostalgic. He looked around the room, everyone was enjoying the song. Roy a little too much, but Gilbert was just glad Anne could be appreciated.

So Marina and the Diamonds must be the artists Anne always does. It suited her, for some reason. The nostalgia, the vocal rage, the themes too. It just fit her so well.

Anne was having a really good time up there, smiling and jumping up and down and dancing around. She even blew the audience a flirty kiss after the line about kissing in the rain. Gilbert wanted to do that ‘catch the kiss and put it on you cheek’ thing, but knew that the kiss wasn't meant for him so he didn’t. Roy did, though. Gilbert let him have it. When Anne was done, out of breath but smiling so hard it light the room, she returned to her spot beside Gilbert.

“Well?” Anne asked. “How did I do?”

“You were absolutely phenomenal,” Roy said quickly.

“You were great, sweetie,” Diana said.

“Oh yes, another success for Queen Anne,” Phil added.

“Thank you all,” Anne said, before looking sideways at Gilbert. He didn’t too say what he really felt, that her dancing on that stage was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He didn’t want to scare her off.

“You were so great, you’ve inspired me,” Gilbert told her. “I’m going to go over and finally sign up.”

Anne smiled at him and cheered him on as he got up. “You know, the ability to inspire other artists is what really defines whether a book, movie, TV show, or what have you is art or merely entertainment,” Anne said to her friends as Gilbert left the table.

“We know,” they all chorused back. Gilbert wanted to see what all that was about, but also wanted to sign up as soon as possible so he didn’t get pushed even further down the list. He didn’t need to check the song list, he knew it was there. He put his name down, 11 people till his turn and the person before him was names Angela McTavish. He memorized that name and walked back to the group. They were arguing about something, with everyone ganging up against Anne. Well, technically Roy was just staying silent, but he wasn’t defending Anne.

“No, no, no, no.” Anne’s arms were waving, trying to defend her point. “The characters may created by someone else but the characterization is not. I create the plot, storylines, relationship dynamics, everything. The characters are just the blank canvas. I am the artist.”

“Darling, we know,” Phil said, “but it’s much more fulfilling to write originals.”

“But it’s more _rewarding_ to write fan fiction,” Anne countered. “The people you with for are so appreciative and amazing, they aren’t some cold, hard, mean teacher who wants you to fail.”

“Fan fiction?” Gilbert asked.

Anne looked back in horror. “It’s nothing,” she said quickly and a little too loudly.

“What do you mean,” Diana said, “you love to-”

“Nothing,” Anne said, cutting her friend off. “I love nothing.”

Gilbert looked at her suspiciously as he took his seat again. “You must have a very unhappy existence if you don’t love anything.” Anne nodded and took a sip of her drink. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“No, I can’t,” Anne insisted.

“Why not?” Gilbert asked.

“Because you’re… you know,” Anne said, avoiding the question.

“I’m what?” Gilbert insisted.

“You’re normal,” Anne said finally. “You are so normal and we are all so weird. I love spending time with you but I cannot let my weirdness infect your normalcy.”

Gilbert smiled. “Believe me, I’m much weirder than you think.”

“Oh really?” Anne didn’t believe him, but smiled shyly instead.

Gilbert look back to the rest of the group, then leaned in to whisper at Anne. “I have Marvel sheets,” he said.

“Everyone has had those at one point,” Anne whispered back.

“But I _have_ them,” Gilbert whispered. “I am a 21 year old who still sleeps in Marvel sheets.”

Anne laughed a bit at that. “Fine, I’ll tell you,” Anne said, pulling back so the rest of them could see. They were all very confused because they didn’t hear any of the whispers. Anne took another sip of her drink, bracing herself for the humiliation.

“I write horrible fan fiction,” Anne confessed.

Gilbert took a moment, then smiled. “I’m sure it’s not horrible,” Gilbert said.

“Oh, it is,” Anne said.

“No, it isn’t,” Diana said, mimicking Anne. Anne rolled her eyes.

“Can I read it?” Gilbert asked.

“No,” Anne said firmly.

Gilbert could sense that he was nearing the end of this line of questioning. He didn’t want to press his luck, but had to know one more thing. “Can I ask one more question?”

“You may,” Anne said, but there was a tension to her permission.

“What fandom do you write for?” he asked.

Anne smiled. “Sanders Sides.”

Gilbert was confused. “What’s that?”

“Thomas Sanders,” Diana said. “He was on vine, now on Youtube. He has this scripted series where he pretends to be different aspects of his personality.”  
“I’ll definitely check it out,” Gilbert promised.

“I already have,” Roy intervened. “It’s a beautiful series, and Anne perfectly captures the characters.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Anne asked, uncomfortable with the attention.

“Of course,” Gilbert said. He tried to look for a new topic of conversation, they all did, but found none.

“Gilbert, when are you singing?” Diana asked.

“I’m on in around 10 people,” Gilbert said. “Angela McTavish is the girl before me.”

“Oh Angela,” Anne said, “please don’t sing another song for Mike. He’s oblivious! He’s not going to notice you if you don’t say something.”

“Oh haven’t you heard?” Phil asked. “Angela has a boyfriend.”

“Who?” Diana asked, sitting bolt upright at this news.

“Tim Jacobs,” Phil said, delighted to share the juicy gossip.

“No way,” Roy said, also invested.

“Yes,” Phil confirmed.

“How did this happen?” Anne asked.

“Well apparently she took Anne’s advice and confronted Mike, but Mike said that he never saw her that way and only wanted a friend. Angela was in tears when she left, apparently, and heartbroken, but just then Tim showed up and confessed his infinite, undying love for her. They started dating that very evening.”

“Wow,” Diana said. “That’s… a lot.”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda romantic, isn’t it?” Roy said, glancing at Anne.

“Not really,” Anne said. “The concession of love and everything, that was sweet. But the fact that her dream guy had dumped her right before? Less sweet.”

“Do you think they’ll stay together?” Fred asked.

The group continued to gossip and talk about various members of their circle. Gilbert had no clue who anyone was, but smiled and laughed when appropriate. He noticed that Phil always had the juiciest gossip, and always before anyone else. It also had a very wide reach, and wasn’t limited to just the English students, or even just the humanities students. She knew the drama across campus. It seemed no Faculty, Library, Dinning Hall, or Residence was safe from her ear. Diana loved hearing all of it, so did Fred, though he wasn’t on the edge of his seat. He was pretty laid-back, actually. Roy always found some way of commenting on how romantic it all is, but Anne never agreed. Gilbert wondered why.

“And then Simon in a huge jerk and blows up in Jacob’s face saying that unless he does his share of the work on their project they are both going to fail,” Phil continued from the previous story. “But Jacob calls his bluff and doesn’t do any work at all, causing Simon to do the entire thing by himself. Now Simon is mad, and he told the teacher everything, so the teacher was about to flunk Jacob, when Jacob came in with his own project, entirely done too. He told the teacher he wasn’t sure Simon would do a good enough job so he did the entire thing himself, but everyone knows he just did it to spite Simon for not trusting him at the very beginning. Now, after all that happened you’d think that the teacher would just mark both presentation and give out separate marks, but he insists that the boys didn’t follow instructions and that he would just give out one mark to the both of them, so see whatever presentations is the best and submit that one. They argued so much, they couldn’t decide and the teacher flunked them both.”

“Wow, poor boys,” Diana said.

“Poor teacher for having to deal with those boys,” Anne countered.

“Who do you think was at fault?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know, it’s a frigging Greek tragedy,” Anne commented. “You can’t be 100% behind any one charter because they’ve all done bad things.”  
“Hey, these are peoples not characters,” Diana objected.

“Exactly,” Anne said, “the Greek wrote tragedy to reflect realistic three-dimensional people with flaws and virtues, which modern filmmakers and writers try to emulate, only with better endings.”

Then they started to talk about Greek theatre, something Gilbert knew nothing about but apparently they had all taken the same Greek Literature course. Gilbert was lost again, but everything Anne was saying sounded very smart. Roy seemed competent enough, but like he missed to point the professor was trying to make. Phil and Diana added when they cna, but it was mostly a discussion between Anne and Roy. Gilbert had to admit it, they were good together. Academically speaking they were on each other’s level. They could talk to each other for hours about what they were learning, and no one else would be smart enough to keep up. They were the only one the other one could talk to. They fit together perfectly, despite how little Gilbert liked that fact. Anne would be happy with him, she would be bored with Gilbert.

They continued to talk, eventually changing the subject to Shakespeare so that everyone, even Gilbert, could be included. Finally, Angela came on stage. Anne squeezed Gilbert’s arm excitedly.

“You’re next!” she said.

“I know!” he said back, happy but surprised to see her so excited.

They listened to Angela as she sang a love song to a boy who was looking up at her like she was the world.

“Hey, where’s Mike?” Gilbert leaned in to whisper at Anne.

She looked around and pointed at someone in the corner. “There,” she said. Mike was leaning against the wall, looking sourly up at the stage.

“Regretting his decision?” Gilbert asked.

“Hope not,” Anne said. “Angela’s happy for the first time in a while. I hope Mike doesn’t mess it up.”

They looked back at the stage, and all applauded when Angela was done and Gilbert ran up on stage. There was confused applause from everywhere except his table, who cheered loudly. Gilbert smiled down at them.

“I know no one here knows me,” Gilbert said. He felt a need to make introductions, seeing as he was the only non-English major there. “But I’m sure everyone will know this one. Hope y’all are ready for some more nostalgia, though a certain red head already gave us a lot,” he winked at Anne.

As the guitar started, everyone knew exactly what song this was, and they all smiled as Gilbert sang the opening lyrics. “I’m coming out of my cage and I been doing just fine,” he said. He didn’t have too look at the prompter. He knew the words. Everyone did.

Gilbert couldn’t help dance around a bit. Mr. Brightside was such an infectious tune. Anne too, got up to dance, inspiring Roy and Phil to join them. Soon, everyone was on their feet and jumping around. Gilbert looked down at the spontaneous dance party he just created. He loved it. He even held the mic out to the crowd so everyone could sing the chorus together. They knew every word, and enjoyed singing along.

It was a really fun song, and when it was done Gilbert was greeted with thunderous applause. He felt like a rock star. As he left the stage and made his way back to Anne’s table people clapped him on his back, congratulating him. He thanked them, but tried to get back to Anne quickly. He sat down at the table and smiled at them all.

“Well, that was quiet the introduction to the English majors in general,” Phil commented.

“It was good to pick a song everyone would dance to,” Diana said.

“How did you pick it?” Fred asked.

“Like I said,” Gilbert smiled, “I was feeling really nostalgic for some reason.” He looked over at Anne, who was still out of breath. “You were a really good dancer,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” Anne said. “You were an amazing singer.”

Maybe we also fit together, Gilbert thought. Not intellectually like Roy and Anne, in a different way. In a more relaxed, easy way. Also, in a way that was more complementary. Anne and Gilbert’s differences helped each other, but Anne and Roy’s similarities were what brought them together.

They spent the rest of the night laughing, talking, and listening to music. By the end, Gilbert felt like more of a part of the group than before. By extension, he was more of a part of Anne’s life. He was glad he came. He was really glad.

When it was time to go home, Fred and Diana went straight home. They were tired. Phil was called off somewhere, probably dealing one of her Proci. Anne, Roy and Gilbert wanted to keep the party going. That’s how they ended up at one the the 24 hour Tim Hortons. Anne had a peppermint tea while Roy and Gilbert had decaf coffee, Roy’s being a double double but Gilbert’s being plain.

Gilbert was feeling pretty good about himself. He was still coasting off of his huge karaoke win, happy to be with Anne who was also very happy. He was optimistic.

Then Anne and Roy started talking again. This time about Beowulf. They discussed it, making high-brow, intelligent remarks that Gilbert, having no knowledge about the ongoing academic research, knew was smart and insightful, at least for their year.

Gilbert leaned back in his chair as he sipped his coffee feeling incredibly stupid. He watched Anne come alive as she discussed the merits of modern Shakespeare theatrical interpretations. She was adamant that there were still new interpretations to be found, but Roy believed that since it had been a fair amount of centuries since they were created all interpretations were probably already thought of. They should still put on productions, but the productions should be educational more than artistic. They talked about this for about an hour, it seemed impossible for them to be bored when they talked to each other. They only stopped because they noticed Gilbert starting to yawn, causing the entire table to break out into yawns.

“We should head home,” Anne said, and the others agreed.

They all got up and left the restaurant. Roy lived in the opposite direction from Anne and Gilbert, so he had to leave. He wished Anne a fond farewell, and shook Gilbert’s hand warmly.

As Anne and Gilbert walked home, the stars were out and beautiful. There weren’t many of them because it was the city, but Anne appreciated each and everyone of them.

“When I was young, I always thought the stars were dancers,” Anne said. “That they were dancing a beautiful waltz, all paired off with the girl’s dresses swept up as they turned and were lifted up. You know the aesthetic I’m talking about. So they were all dancers but they couldn't be caught by human eyes so whenever you looked up they would all freeze. Like a tableau, or a renaissance painting. That’s what stars look like to me, frozen dancers. What do you think, Gilbert?”

Gilbert barely heard what Anne said. He wasn’t paying attention. Or, he was but he was also thinking about Roy and how much Anne smiled with him and how Gilbert would never be able to give Anne the same intellectual conversations. He knew he shouldn’t but he was focusing on everything Roy was that Gil wasn’t, everything Roy would be able to give Anne that Gil wouldn’t be able to.

“You were good with Roy,” Gilbert said finally, bitter but also having accepted the reality.

“How do you mean,” Anne asked, a bit concerned.

“When you were talking about the Greek thing,” Gilbert pointed out. “And the Shakespear thing. You were both on the same level. Two intellectuals who could talk forever. That’s important, you know, to have people to talk to. Any one else, like me, wouldn't be able to keep up with you.”

“I mean, it’s important, but so are other things,” Anne objected.

“Not as important as being able to talk with someone about what your interested in,” Gilbert insisted. “You’re happy with him.”

Anne stopped walking. She stared down, trying to understand what Gilbert was saying. “Are you… Are you giving Roy your blessing?” She looked up at him, begging with her eyes to say no.

“I want you to be happy,” Gilbert said. “If that’s without me, I can live with that.”

Anne looked down, trying to stop the tears in her eyes. She was able to get out a simple “I can walk home alone” before turning and running home.

Gilbert watched her go, his baby aching with regret. He would feel that regret for a long time, though it wouldn’t always be about the same thing. Tomorrow, he would regret giving his blessing. In a week, he would regret not running after her. In two weeks, he would regret ever thinking Roy was better than him. But that was in the future.

Right then, Gilbert stood there, watching Anne run home, regretting thinking he could even compete. With heavy feet, and an even heavier heart, he walked home.


End file.
